


Tony Stark's Guardian Angel

by lilnaugrim



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Guardian Angels, M/M, Multi, Mutants, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets kidnapped once again but this time his Guardian Angel saves him and brings him home. But who really is his mysterious guardian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark's Guardian Angel

                Skylar tapped her tired hands against the wheel of her bright red GMC Sonoma truck as she drove down the Interstate highway. Rock music was playing loudly from the stereo in the dash and she happily bobbed her head along to it as she stared at the darkened road before her. It was just passed midnight and there weren't many cars along the highway.

                Skylar pulled off on the next exit to a convenience store and roads she knew very well. She turned in and pulled up to the gas pump to fill up the tank. She leaned against the car and sighed as she thought about her night and where she was supposed to be getting to. She lived in New York but she would come visit her friend who lived in Maine. The seven hour trek wasn't so bad at nighttime when there was no one else on the road.

  "Hey Sky, long time no see! What've you been up to?" Randy, the sales clerk at the desk asked her when she went in the pay the bill.

  "Hey buddy, not much just chilling really. I'm out of a job currently and so I had to come beg my friend for a bit of help. How've you been?" she smiled politely and swiped her card at the machine.

  "Oh same old, same old, nothing around here been exciting," he nodded and finalized her sale.

  "It was good seeing you Randy, I'm sure I'll be back around in about a month or so," she gave a mocked salute and he returned it.

  "Have a safe trip Skylar, watch out for them coppers!" he said as she nodded going out the door.

  "Will do!" she said and went back to her truck. She hopped in and cranked her radio up once more before deciding she wanted to take back roads for a little while. She knew well that route three followed the highway for a while and so she took the right instead of the left and began following that road singing out to her favorite jams.

  "So it's been reported that genius, playboy and billionaire Tony Stark is still missing in action, have they found any clues to his whereabouts?" the DJ asked his counterpart on the talk show. Normally Skylar didn't pay attention to talk like this since she didn't care about people who wiped their asses with people they deemed lower than themselves. But something caught her attention about the way the DJ was speaking so she listened as she drove through winding darkening roads.

  "There are no clues yet, no ransoms have been made but the Avengers are currently working night and day to find their missing partner. It's been three days since the Iron Man has gone missing; Captain America has taken charge of the whole situation and seems very relentless about finding Mr. Stark. Would you say there might be some sort of connection between the famed Captain America and the Iron Man?" the partner to the DJ replied and Skylar sighed in disgust as she turned her radio off.

                Screeching tires came to a halt as Skylar rounded a bend and had to ram her foot against the brakes to avoid hitting the object in front of her. When she was fully stopped, now completely awake with the rush of adrenaline, she detached her sweating hands from the steering wheel as she put her vehicle in park and grabbed the beach towel she kept behind her seat and ran out to the man who was laying on the road butt naked.

  "Oh my god, are you okay?!" Skylar quickly turned the man onto his back and took a sharp breath once she realized who this was. "shit, shit, shit, fucking shit!" she started to swear a blue streak as she moved the unconscious man into sitting position and wrapped the towel around his midsection. She set him down again and ran to open the passenger side of her truck and then attempt to lift him in. She was thankful at this moment that she didn't have a huge truck.

  "Fuck, Mr. Stark you need to lay off the cookies!" she grunted as she dragged him around the side to haul him into her truck. Finally he was sitting up in the seat, her face was flush in the knowledge that he was well endowed, but she brushed that aside and started to look for sustained injuries and possible broken bones.

  "You're lucky I'm a trained EMT Stark," she murmured as she checked his arc reactor to see it was still functioning properly. Whoever kidnapped him didn't seem to want to kill him, perhaps just teach him a lesson or something. Once Skylar was done assessing damages she gently strapped him in and closed the door. She swung back to the convenience store in a hurry.

  "Back so soon? I thought you said a month!" Randy laughed as Skylar entered the store again and she just smiled back to him.

  "Sorry, I forgot I needed some supplies before I left. Long hike back to New York you know," she said and he nodded, letting her search for the items she needed. She found a small bottle of peroxide, the one she currently had in her first aid kit was almost depleted, as was the ACE bandage wrap which she was going to need a few roles of to securely patch the injured man in her car up.

  "Supplies?" Randy raised an eyebrow at the mix of food, drinks and first aid things.

  "Yeah my first aid kit just ran out of this stuff, got to be prepared at all times you know. It's the EMT coming out of me is all," she said cheery as ever.

  "Oh you're an EMT?"

  "Yup."

  "I didn't know that! Since when?" he asked.

  "About a year ago, I was trained after college and got a full time position on an Ambulance back home," she informed him, "well before they laid off a bunch of workers," she shrugged.

  "Oh that's too bad, sorry to hear. Well as I said before, have a safe trip home!" he smiled as she left the store once more with her paid goods.

                Tony woke sore and feeling very ill. He could feel whatever he was in was moving and moving fast but it was in fluid motions so he knew it wasn't the van he had been dropped off in. He groaned and felt the vehicle come to a stop after a few minutes.

  "Hey, hey are you awake?" a voice sounded through the cloud of Tony's hearing. He slowly opened unfocused eyes and looked in front of him. There was a dashboard; he definitely wasn't in the van now.

  "Mr. Stark, how are you feeling?" the voice again and he winced as his hearing came back very suddenly causing his head to drop forward but a small hand was at his chest to push him back. The soft music was turned off and so was the truck as the driver got out to come around the truck.

                Tony leaned his head back and tried to regulate his breathing, he could feel his hands clenching and his calf muscles were tense. The arc reactor! His hands scrambled to find that it was still in place as the door at his side opened. He turned his head to look at his captor.

  "Hey, how are you feeling?" Skylar asked again as he shook his head. "Don't worry; I'm going to help you. I found you in the road up in Maine," she began to tell him but he started to lean dangerously towards the side of the seat. She recognized the sign to need to vomit so he held him up, unbuckled him and helped him out. As soon as she let go so did he, he threw up whatever was in his system and she suspected there had been some sort of drug in there at one point.

                Skylar patted his back and held the towel around his waist. She had found a shirt for him but not knowing his pants size was a bit rough, she had also found boxers for him an guessed his size. She had a brother so it wasn't so bad to find the right size. She had slipped them on him while he was unconscious about an hour back but it was cold out and he needed the extra warmth right now.

                She wiped his mouth when he was done and gave him a bottle of water as he sat back against the truck tire and she went to work dabbing at facial scratches with peroxide soaked paper towel. He hissed and pulled away when she pressed too hard on one.

  "Sorry," she murmured but she was focused on her task and didn't realize that he was looking at her.

  "Are you my guardian angel?" he finally spoke which sent her into a laughing fit. Her smiling eyes looked back into his as she quieted and just shook her head.

  "No Mr. Stark, I'm just a country girl on her way home," she kept her smile as she worked on the scratch down his neck.

  "And where is home?" he asked unobtrusively.

  "New York," she sighed, "well that's where you'll be in a few hours safe in your tower with the Avengers again," she said and turned to get a new piece of paper towel to dip in the peroxide. She continued with the gash on his arm, this one needed to be bandaged up but first needed a good cleaning.

  "So New York isn't home?" he asked as he tilted his head. He hissed again and tried to pull his arm away from her death grip.

  "Hold still," she chided him and finished the cleaning. "No, New York is where my house is…but it's not home," she shrugged and took out the little gauze she had left. She held it there and wrapped the ACE wrap around it to keep it still. It was the worst of the open wounds, all the rest just seemed to be deep bruises that she really couldn't do anything for.

  "So you're really taking me home? I'm not being kidnapped again right? I think I've had my share of kidnappings for the year," he grinned at her and she just huffed a laugh.

  "Yes I'm taking you home, I would have called the Avengers or someone but I don't know any of their numbers, do you?" she asked as she shut the first aid kit and put it behind the passenger seat. "Come on, up," she offered her hand and he gripped the towel as he took it and hoisted himself up. He was a little wobbly and almost fell but she had a tight grip on him and helped him back into the truck.

  "Funny thing, yeah I don't remember people's numbers—I don't even know my own number actually. It's just all stored in my phone so I never needed to," he shrugged and she almost died laughing.

  "You are ridiculous Mr. Stark…don't even know your own number," she chuckled as she shook her head and started up her truck.

  "Please, call me Tony. So what's your name?" he asked as he buckled himself in and watched as she looked for traffic behind her and set the truck in first gear.

  "Skylar," she simply replied as she got the truck going and shifted to second gear.

  "You drive stick?" he asked.

  "No actually I just magically know what to do," she said sarcastically which made him laugh and then cringe at bruised ribs. "Sorry, yes I know how. I've been driving since I was thirteen," she made sure he was okay as she shifted into fifth gear to speed up to the highway speed limit.

  "Very good, I don't know many women who can drive stick," he nodded.

  "Yeah, me neither," she smiled and glanced at him before setting her eyes on the road. "Okay so there's food in the bag by your foot, eat whatever you want and just let me know if you want to pull over anywhere," she pointed to his bare feet and he instantly grabbed it to pull out the first thing and gobble it down.

  "Okay another rule, don't eat so fast you're going to make yourself sick again," she put her hand over the bag of chips to slow him down for a moment.

  "Yes mother," he almost pouted and she grinned letting go of the bag. "So," he started but was distracted by a chip, "when you found me was I—"

  "Yes you were naked," she answered and he grinned.

  "Like what you saw?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

  "Not when you're covered in bruises and bleeding from your skull…" she frowned and gave him a disapproving look.

  "Oh…right, yeah I guess that's very…unsexy," he went back to eating his chips.

                The two were quiet while Tony ate, Skylar had turned the radio back on but it was quiet. It was now on a hip-hop station playing some bubbly song but Skylar was softly singing along to it as they drove on the highway. The sky was starting to get lighter as the world approached four a.m.

  "Sing louder, you have a very beautiful voice," Tony said when he heard her singing one of the songs.

  "Oh ha, no I'm okay. I don't do much singing," she shook her head, never taking her eyes off the road. She clamped her mouth shut after that comment but Tony was still interested in her voice.

  "Come on, you can't be worse than me," he grinned and she laughed.

  "That would be something, the famous Tony Stark caught singing in his car or lab or wherever else you sing," she chuckled and he laughed.

  "Well I've been caught before but not by the media, usually its Steve or Pepper. God I miss Steve," his head hit the back of the seat with a thud and she smiled.

  "Steve…that's Captain America right?" she asked and he nodded, "yeah he's a sweetheart," she smiled when he grinned.

  "You have no idea. Actually you remind me a lot of him," he said and she blushed, "exactly! He would have blushed too if I said that to him!" Tony laughed and she just shook her head and face palmed.

  "Great, I blush like Captain America. At least it's him and not someone like the Hulk—oh gosh imagine the Hulk blushing," she laughed and he grinned.

  "He does sometimes when I catch him doing something he isn't supposed to do or something," Tony shrugged and polished off the breakfast sandwich and looked through the bag to find more food. "Fuck I'm starving," he whined when he found the bag was empty.

  "Haven't eaten in a few days have you?" she asked and immediately began looking for a food exit sign.

  "More than a few days, I was busy about three days in my workshop without food and then the kidnaping. How long was I out?" he asked.

  "They said you'd been missing for three days so it might have been four days if no one noticed you weren't in your workshop right away," she found what she was looking for and pulled off on the next exit.

  "Well at least I've got my guardian angel," he grinned at her and she just smiled gently. She stopped at a Wal-Mart. She got his pants size and then he instantly stopped her.

  "You don't have to, you know, I know not everyone is as rich as I am," he had grabbed her arm.

  "You know, you're not half the asshole I thought you were," she chuckled and he laughed.

  "Thanks," he shook his head now.

  "Don't worry I'll be fine, pants don't cost an arm and a leg here you know," she shrugged out of his hold, "just stay low I'll be back in a few minutes," she left the truck running for him to listen to the radio and keep the heat on. She shut the door and pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked into Wal-Mart. She went to find pants and then went to the grocery side to find food for him and a few bottles of water and soda. The total was a little tight for her budget but she knew it was better to help him and not buy take out so much over the next month.

                When she came back Tony was leaning against the window with his eyes shut looking rather peacefully asleep. But as she as she climbed in he opened his eyes and helped with the bags. She held the food while he took the towel off and pulled the pants up and fastened them.

  "I owe you like all of my inheritance when we get back to the tower," he exclaimed as he dug into the food and she laughed.

  "You don't have to do anything for me Tony," she started the truck up and he just stared at her.

  "Yes I do, you've given up everything for me!" he dropped his hands to continue to stare at her.

  "Well yes and no, I mean I'm already on my way to New York—"

  "Okay this conversation is ending now, you're getting something when we get back and that is final. I don't want to hear another word about it," he cut her off, there was that blush again.

                Another half hour they were silent as Tony ate the entire contents of the bag and then complained that he had to use the bathroom.

  "You realize that if you use a public bathroom and people see you that I'm going to get blamed for kidnaping you right?" she winced at the thought and she could almost see the gears turning in his head.

  "How much has my beard grown in?" he asked as he felt around at the hairs. It was blatantly obvious he hadn't shaved in over a week.

  "Uh a lot I guess? Much more than usual, here try this hat," she reached behind her seat and pulled out a white UMAINE hat and shoved it down on him.

  "Perfect disguise, now we just have to find a place to go," he bounced his knee in anticipation and because he had drank four bottles of water and two sodas.

  "There's a McDonalds off the next exit, I'll stop there. I need to fill up soon…shit," she mumbled to herself and looked at her nearly empty gas gauge.

  "Okay good, how far away is that? I mean not that I can't hold it…I just really have to go—"

  "Tony shush, talking isn't going to help. It's not that far," she quieted him and he held his breath. She sped up and got to the exit quicker. He nearly fell out of the truck when she parked it at McDonalds. She jumped out and helped him inside; he really looked like an old man. They went towards the bathrooms and split to their respected doors.

                Skylar was the first one out and waited for Tony at the nearest table. She drummed out a familiar pattern on the table and zoned out until there was a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

  "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Tony said as she stood up.

  "No problem, are you still hungry?" she asked looking around at the barren McDonalds…well it was only five in the morning and still very few people out.

  "If I say yes will you punch me?" he asked and she just grinned at him.

  "No but I will call you a pig and one skinny bastard," she patted his solid stomach and he grinned.

  "You're the best Sky," he said her name for the first time as she led him over to the lit counter. He whispered what he wanted to her so that the cameras didn't pick up his voice and the employee didn't recognize either.

  "Five McBiscuits and six hash-browns please," Skylar ordered at the counter.

  "Is that all?" the employee asked very unenthusiastically.

  "Yes."

  "You're total is nine oh seven," the man said and Skylar swiped her card again and punched in her pin number.

  "You want to sit in here for a bit? We'll be in the truck for a while longer," she offered and he shrugged. So they sat furthest away from the camera and employee, they say at the table for two next to the window and started to eat. Skylar had gotten one of each for herself and the rest were for Tony.

  "So tell me about Steve," she said as she bit into her sandwich.

  "He's great…well when we first started out we were pretty much at each other's neck trying to tear each other apart but now things have gotten a lot better. But yeah he's great, he's sweet and caring. He's always up at the crack of dawn, not sure how he does it, but he goes out to run every morning and then comes back to cook all of us Avenger's breakfast. He always keeps everyone in line even though he's technically the youngest out of us all—hmm, how'd that happen?—so yeah he's great," Tony nodded and repeated himself and she just smiled knowingly. He looked up to her to see her smirk. "What?" he asked and she let out her grin.

  "You are so in love with him, aren't you?" she chuckled and he looked taken aback but it settled into something more starry eyed.

  "Don't tell anyone, alright?" he asked and she nodded.

  "Sir, yes sir," she gave him a mocked salute and he smiled. "But that's really cute you know," she giggled like a little girl.

  "Oh shit, I can see the fandom now," he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose for effect.

  "Oh man, it's going to explode; they'll have pairing names for you guys and everything just watch. They'll even be socks with you two on them!" she couldn't help her wholehearted laugh and he just chuckled.

  "Can't wait."

  "He's worth it though, isn't he?" she asked.

  "He's worth everything to me; I'd do anything for him. Fuck he's making me go soft too," he rubbed his face and she chuckled.

  "I'm glad," she nodded.

  "You don't have any super powers or anything by any chance, would you?" he asked suddenly and she looked up.

  "Nope, none at all, why?" she asked.

  "I was hoping you'd join the Avengers if you did so I could have Steve and Steve's female version," he grinned and she almost choked on the hash-brown.

  "I don't think Steve will like sharing and besides I've got…my life, or what I call my life to do so I couldn't…do any of," she waved her hands around in an unknowing manner, "that."

  "Right, life—what do you do anyway? How old are you? I mean if you don't mind me asking," he put his hands up for a moment and then started on his third sandwich.

  "Well after I went to college I took training as an EMT and started to work full time with an Ambulance in New York but they recently laid me off…pretty much the short of it," she shrugged.

  "I want the long of it, why did they lay you off?" he asked.

  "Oh it wasn't just me, it was an entire fleet. They couldn't afford to keep us all running so they just said…goodbye," she shrugged again and looked out the window to see a few cars driving by.

  "You haven't told me how old you are," he back pedaled.

  "You wouldn't believe me if I told you—come on, you ready?" she avoided the question as she grabbed the trash and went to throw it away but he grabbed her arm. His hand was warm and very large.

  "Skylar, how old are you?" he asked again wondering why she was so secretive about it.

  "I'd rather not talk about it," she pulled away from him and threw the papers away.

  "It's just a number, why not just tell me? And I think I could believe anything right now, I've seen a ninety year old virgin, a man who turns into a giant green rage monster, two gods and a mutant with metal knives in his knuckles…" he followed her with his last sandwich and hash browns.

  "I'm twenty two," she replied but because Tony didn't know her well he couldn't see the blatant lie she just told.

  "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he just smiled at her as they walked back to her truck.

  "Just get in the truck Tony," she sighed and he obliged her by slipping in and taking the hat off.

                They were back on the highway; six am was fast approaching as they drove silently with the music on a rock station. Because of the time, they were now hitting traffic in the Connecticut area close to New York. The stop and go traffic was driving Skylar insane and making her knee's ache with the constant ware of using the clutch and brake.

  "What's today?" Tony asked.

  "Monday the fifth," she answered him in short.

  "Weekend kidnapping, figures," he huffed and went back to looking out the window. "So do you have any family?" he asked.

  "My parents died a long time ago. I've got a brother but I'm not sure where he is right now," she shrugged as she leaned her arm on the door and bit at her nails with the frustration of traffic.

  "What's his name?" he asked.

  "Steve," she smiled and he grinned, "he kind of looks like Captain America too but you know, he's not. Well not when I'm around," she huffed.

  "Do you guys not get along?" he asked rolling his head back towards her.

  "No we do it's just I haven't seen him in a very long time, I miss him but I don't think I'll ever be allowed to see him again," she shook her head.

  "That's sad, why not?" he asked and she glanced over to him.

  "Well I've been put on a sort of restraining order so to say from his commanding officer," she sighed.

  "He was in the army?"

  "Is in the army and there was some disturbance with the army wives and myself," she answered.

  "Trouble maker huh?" he grinned and she just chuckled.

  "I can be," she nodded and gave a light hearted smirk.

  "So what were you going to college for?"

  "Art, specifically illustration and design," she nodded.

  "You should come and redecorate the Avenger Tower," he grinned.

  "Anything to get me into your Tower Mr. Stark huh?" she gave him a sidelong glance and he laughed, "I'm beginning to think you want me more than Captain America!" she exclaimed and he continued his laugh which she was growing fond of.

  "No, no, no, I definitely love Captain America. I'm just trying to get you to stay long enough so I can repay you appropriately," he stopped laughing long enough to get the sentence out.

  "You could have just asked me to stay, I mean I won't be meeting any of the Avengers or anything but just long enough, for you," she said.

  "But I want my friends to meet my guardian angel! Especially Steve, he'll love you! And you're both into art so it'd be great!" he was like a child when he grinned at his plan.

  "I don't think that would be a very good idea as I'm sure we would get along great but I'd rather not distract you guys from your duties," she said firmly.

  "And you don't think either Natasha or Steve don't distract us?" he asked and she had to chuckle.

  "Well I don't want to further distract then, don't argue with me Tony," she warned him. "So have you professed your love for Mister American Idol?" she asked and he actually looked shy of himself.

  "Sort of—yes, yes I have—well I mean if you count making out in the elevator after one of our parties—then yes!" he babbled and Skylar looked at him when the traffic stopped again.

  "Well Mister Stark, I've never seen you like this before—I mean I'm sure no one has but Steve I'm assuming. The only things I've ever seen you doing are flipping off the camera or shoving your hand over them," she grinned as he sighed.

  "Yeah well people don't need to know me, seeing me is just enough," he sounded bitter.

  "Then why the mask?" she asked.

  "It's not just a mask, it's a part of me now and I can't get rid of it. Half of me only survives because I use it and the other half just doesn't know what to do with itself," he immediately answered. She was impressed with the timing.

  "You have an answer for everything, don't you?" she gave a small smile.

  "That I do, that I do," he grinned back and hid a yawn with his hand.

  "We're almost there, you can sleep if you like," she pointed at the towel to suggest using as a pillow.

  "Sleep is for the weak, I'll just—"

  "And you are weak right now Tony, if you don't rest now you'll never be able to stand up while Steve hugs and kisses you and makes sure you're okay!" she giggled at his response of sighing. He bent down to grab it and bunched it up to lean on it against the window. "Good, now sleep," she patted his shoulder and he was almost out as fast as a light bulb. She smiled and continued her drive.

                Tony woke to loud sounds and people screaming, he was up in an instant with his arms up as if he was going to blast something with his repulsors.

  "Tony, get out of the car!" Skylar pulled the truck over and turned it off, jumping out faster than he could see. She ran around to grab him. He looked out to New York; coming down the street was a large Doom Bot, destroying most things in its path.

  "I need my suit!" Tony began running towards his Tower which was in view.

  "Tony! I think the Avengers can handle this one without you!" she ran after catching up with ease, "Tony!" she screamed when a car came flying towards them from another Doom Bot down the road. She grabbed his hand and instantly a yellow light shrouded them as she stopped him and hugged him to her. The car hit but it went right through them and bounced away.

  "You are a mutant!" he exclaimed half in worry and half in excitement. She brought her finger to her lips as the light still danced around the both of them and glowed in her eyes. The next thing he knew they were flying very quickly towards his tower, he had never been so happy to see his tower. They landed on the balcony and he ran inside to find his bracelets to call out his suit.

  "Deploy, hey Sky—" he turned but she was gone. "Skylar?!" he yelled as the suit formed around him and he ran out onto the balcony to search the skies but she had disappeared.

  "Iron Man is online," Tony found the words almost stuck in his throat when he set off to fly to the new Doom Bot and he was hit with five people on the com asking where the hell he had been and when he got back but Steve's rang the loudest.

  "Iron Man! Boy, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you alright? No broken bones? God, if you have broken bones I will never forgive you!"

  "Good to see you too Cap," Tony chuckled as he flew over the Avengers who were fighting off the last of the Doom Bot's. He landed next to Steve and blasted out the control system of the bot, shutting it down for good.

  "Captain."

  "Mr. Stark!" Steve turned to hug his comrade as Tony let his helmet fold back into the neck plate.

  "We need to talk later," Tony whispered as he hugged back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde but then reporters and cameras were being shoved in everyone's face. He let go of Steve to find Skylar who he knew was there but he was stopped.

  "Mr. Stark! When were you returned? Who were your captors?!" a journalist had a microphone shoved at his mouth but Tony stalled when he saw Skylar standing four people back smiling at him. She brought her finger to her lips and he could only smile at her, silently thanking his Guardian Angel.

 

—Prologue—

                For weeks Tony wondered if she had been real or if she was a ghost of some type or if she really was an angel. Tony couldn't resist not knowing more about his mysterious girl so Tony hacked into SHIELD's records one day to find an article about Skylar.

  "Skylar…Rogers?!" he exclaimed out loud when he was in his workshop alone. This proved that she was real enough, he continued reading the article:

  "Skylar Rogers born in 1923 had been one of the first mutants to work with SHIELD. She was a level five mutant with the gift of healing. It had been said she could manipulate the healing field around her to what she needed at the time; invisibility, flying, fazing or even indestructibility. Rogers, codenamed Medic, seemingly was killed in action 1945," he stared at the article in front of him and began a search on his database for more.

A month after the incident Tony found himself sitting in a coffee shop with Steve. They had come to terms with each other's love and were going steady. Tony came to this coffee shop nearly every day with or without Steve, but mostly Steve was there with him.

  "Steve, can I ask you something?" Tony asked that day, he needed to ask about Skylar or it was going to drive him insane.

  "Sure Tony, what is it?" Steve's gentle smile was enough to throw him off. Tony looked up to the bar and tried not to let his jaw drop open. There sat Skylar Rogers, she was smiling at him but it instantly turned to a stern look and she put her finger to her lips once more. Steve turned to look where Tony was staring but he saw nothing.

  "Tony, what are you staring at?" Steve asked looking back to Tony.

  "Sorry, haven't slept well," Tony mumbled tearing his gaze from the now empty stool.

  "I've noticed, you should sleep with me tonight," Steve reached over to lay a hand over Tony's. Tony's grin grew wide and suggestive as Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony," he said firmly.

  "Hey, you're the one that said it," Tony tamed his smiled and Steve just shook his head the way Skylar had done.

                Another month went by and Tony was having troubles with his liver and having a transplant was a no-go for him. He was writhing on a hospital bed as the Avengers rushed in to stay by his side.

  "Don't touch him, he's in pain!" a nurse called out as Director Fury came in to try to usher them out.

  "I'm not going to leave him," Steve was firm and Fury couldn't argue with the man since Tony and he were now engaged. "Tony, it's okay, I'm here," Steve held Tony's hand and kissed him.

  "Steve," Tony grabbed at his side and cringed.

  "It's going to be alright, everything will be fine—" Tony tuned out to Steve as he saw in the corner of the room; Skylar appeared with that same old smile.

  "Tony, listen to Steve," she whispered as she came closer and bent down to kiss his forehead, "sleep," she whispered and he obeyed as her healing power ran through him, healing everything.

  "Skylar!" Tony yelled out when he woke.

  "Tony, Tony, are you alright?!" Steve was helping him to sit up when Tony tried himself.

  "Steve, you saw her right? Skylar, she was right in front of me!" Tony exclaimed but Steve was searching his eyes for something. Tony saw the pain at the mention of his sister's name and he instantly regretted it.

  "Tony," Steve started out firmly and Tony visibly gulped, "Tony, Skylar has been dead for years—how do you even know about her?" Steve's eyes were welling with tears.

  "Steve, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" he shut himself up and hugged his fiancé.

  "—I don't know! He's just gotten better!" a nurse was exclaiming to the doctor who had burst through the door to see what was going on.

  "What do you mean just got better? What did a magic fairy come in and tap his forehead with a glittery wand? I don't think so!" the doctor was infuriated by the miracle but the husbands-to-be weren't really paying attention.

  "Looks like you have a Guardian Angel, Mr. Stark," a nurse smiled at him and he just began to laugh as he held Steve tighter.

                Throughout the years Skylar remained his guardian angel, never appearing for more than a few seconds to help him. Steve had broken down one night when Tony mentioned her again and began to tell Tony stories of his beloved little sister and how she was always volunteering and helping people. But that one night in the war he hadn't been there to protect her and just like that she was gone.

                Tony never understood why she wouldn't show herself to Steve but he figured that she knew what was best for everyone. And one day he found himself telling stories of his Guardian Angel to their son; Peter.

  "Do I have a guardian angel to daddy?" the four year old Peter asked him. Tony smiled to his son and looked in at the corner of the boy's room to see the blonde angel sitting there with the biggest smile on her face.

  "She's your angel now, buddy. Now get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow," Tony bent down to kiss Peter's forehead.

  "Goodnight daddy, I love you," Peter smiled at his father.

  "Goodnight little guy, I love you too," Tony patted the little arm beneath him and stood up to leave the room, not without a quick look to his angel still in the corner. He closed the door and took a deep breath before leaving to his husband's room.

                Peter looked around his darkened room, the moon was shining in his room brightly and the wind was gently blowing at his curtains. He listened to an owl hooting before turning to his Iron Man and Captain America plushies.

  "Goodnight Iron Man, goodnight Captain America…and goodnight guardian angel," Peter said into his room. He wasn't quite sure if it was the wind or he was imagining things but he could remember hearing what sounded like a woman's voice.

  "Goodnight Peter."


End file.
